Batman 1960's show Wiki
thumb|300px|right Bat-60spedia.wikia is a collaborative website about the show of Batman from the 60\'s. You can watch all of the episodes! To find out more read bellow. *This Site will let you watch ALL of the Episodes from the Batman Show. You can look up the name of the episode to get started. Or Click on the space bellow to see a List of the Episodes. *Episode updated every day!! :) =season 1= 1. Hi Diddle Riddle 2. Smack In The Middle 3. Fine Feathered Finks 4. The Penguin's A Jinx 5. The Joker Is Wild 6. Batman Is Riled 7. Instant Freeze 8. Rats Like Cheese 9. Zelda The Great 10. A Death Worse Than Fate 11. A Riddle A Day Keeps The Riddler Away 12. When The Rat's Away, The Mice Will Play 14. Batman Stands Pat 15. The Joker Goes To School 16. He Meets His Match, The Grisley Ghoul 17. True Or False Face 18. Holy Rat Race 19. The Purr-Fect Crime 20. Better Luck Next Time 21. The Penguin Goes Straight 22. Not Yet, He Ain't 23. The Ring Of Wax 24. Give 'Em The Axe 25. The Joker Trumps An Ace 26. Batman Sets The Pace 27. The Curse Of Tut 28. The Pharaoh's In A Rut 29. The Bookworm Turns 30. While Gotham City Burns 31. Death In Slow Motion 32. The Riddler's False Notion 33. Fine Finny Fiends 34. Batman Makes The Scenes =season 2= 35. Shoot A Crooked Arrow 36. Walk The Straight And Narrow 37. Hot Off The Griddle 38. The Cat And The Fiddle 39. The Minstrel's Shakedown 40. Barbecued Batman? 41. The Spell Of Tut 42. Tut's Case Is Shut 43. The Greatest Mother Of Them All 44. Ma Parker 45. The Clock King's Crazy Crimes 46. The Clock King Gets Crowned 47. An Egg Grows In Gotham 48. The Yegg Foes In Gotham 49. The Devil's Fingers 50. The Dead Ringers 51. Hizzoner The Penguin 52. Dizzoner The Penguin 53. Green Ice 54. Deep Freeze 55. The Impractical Joker 56. The Joker's Provokers 57. Marsha, Queen Of Diamonds 58. Marsha's Scheme Of Diamonds 59. Come Back, Shame 60. It's The Way You Play The Game 61. The Penguin's Nest 62. The Bird's Last Jest 63. The Cat's Meow 64. The Bat's Know Tow 65. The Puzzles Are coming 66. The Duo Is Slumming 67. The Sandman Cometh 68. The Catwoman Goeth (A Stitch In Time) 69. The Contaminated Cowl 70. The Mad Hatter Runs A Foul 71. The Zodiac Crimes 72. The Joker's Hard Crimes =season 3= 73. The Penguin Declines 74. That Darn Catwoman 75. Scat! Darn Catwoman 76. Penguin Is A Girl's Best Friend 77. Penguin Sets A Trend 78. Penguin's Disasterous End 79. Batman's Anniversary 80. A Riddling Controversey 81. The Joker's Last Laugh 82. The Joker's Epitaph 83. Catwoman Goes To College 84. Batman Displays His Knowledge 85. A Piece Of The Action 86. Batman's Satisfaction 87. King Tut's Coup 88. Batman's Waterloo 89. Black Widow Strikes Again 90. Caught In The Spider's Den 91. Pop Goes The Joker 92. Flop Goes The Joker 93. Ice Spy 94. The Duo Defy 95. Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin 96. Ring Around The Riddler 97. The Wail Of The Siren 98. The Sport Of Penguins 99. A Horse Of Another Color 100. The Unkindest Tut Of All 101. Louie The Lilac 102. The Ogg And I 103. How To Hatch A Dinosaur 104. Surf's Up! Joker's Under! 105. The Londinium Larcenies 106. The Foggiest Notion 107. The Bloody_Tower 108. Catwoman's Dressed To Kill 109. The Ogg Couple 110. The Funny Feline Felonies 111. The Joke's On Catwoman 112. Louie's Lethal Lilac Time 113. Nora Clavicle And The Ladies' Crime Club 114. Penguin's Clean Sweep 115. The Great Escape 116. The Great Train Robbery 117. I'll Be A Mummy's Uncle 118. The Joker's Flying Saucer 119. The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra 120. Minerva, Mayhem And Millionaires